


Sasuke’s Confusion

by TammyImagines



Category: BoruSara - Fandom, Boruto, Naruto
Genre: Brief Shikamaru, F/M, Fluff, Konoha - Freeform, Love, Papa Sasuke, Peace, Picnic, Sakura - Freeform, Uchiha Teenager, Worried Sasuke, borusara - Freeform, date, papa naruto, papaSasuke, summertime, teenage Sarada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyImagines/pseuds/TammyImagines
Summary: Peace has finally manifested between all the great nations. Times of peace means people are free to do many things- including fall in love. One day Naruto and Sasuke are enjoying a brief moment outside only  to be surprised!(Bad at Summarizing *sighs*)
Relationships: BoruSara, Boruto Sarada, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Sasuke’s Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Another Borusara story from the vaults of my mind. 
> 
> Enjoy!

To Sasuke Uchiha, many things made perfect sense. He easily understood difficult concepts that his Hokage and Dobe of friend still had to think very hard about before the dots started to connect. But that's just who they were. Sasuke was a natural genius and Naruto was brave no matter how high the odds would stack against him. A dynamic duo, and a force to be reckoned with— that survived great wars and now strived to keep the peace for their young. 

Naruto and Sasuke walked lazily, side by side in a bright and grassy area near the Hokage estates. Sasuke had delivered a message about news on the outskirts of the village, something annoying that he took care of before it got out of hand. Typical. It was nothing to worry about. Usually, Sasuke would depart after reporting in but today he humored Naruto and took a walk with him like he'd asked him to. 

"It's been a long while since we've been able to walk like this, y'know." Naruto's voice was nostalgic as his Hokage's cloak flowed in the warm breeze.

Sasuke was sure Naruto meant more than just getting out of the office today. His mind flashed to darker days of war, when the air always reeked of dead bodies (innocent or not) and catastrophe followed everywhere. Quite the difference from what their children— now teenagers, ever had to experience. 

"Yeah....The future is bright." Sasuke hummed, as peaceful as possible for someone like him.   
At this moment, he couldn't complain; he had a wife and daughter who were well and breathing — and nothing more to ask for. 

Both Naruto and Sasuke found comfort in their walk, talking lightly about current events and what they thought of the ninja world as it stood right now. Naruto was positive on the direction they'd been going and even as cautious and cynical as Sasuke could be, he had to agree times of peace didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. They talked about the Academy and the recent graduates who showed promise, and of course their Chūnin Boruto and Sarada. 

Boruto was Sasuke's pupil and Sarada had somehow drawn Lord Sixth out of retirement and he was now her personal Sensei. Both were very fine ninja, who admittedly still had a ways to go, but both parents were proud. 

The pair had been wandering around the grassy area for about an hour now. Sasuke knew Naruto needed to get back to work soon and he wouldn't hold him much longer. Sasuke was about to announce his exit when a smirking Shikamaru walked up to the both of them. 

"Sasuke, Lord Seventh." Shikamaru greeted. "It's nice to be out of the office, huh? A luxury even." Even though he sounded normal, his smirk hadn't left.

"Yeah, I miss the days where we could just stay out until the sun went down, you know." Naruto agreed. 

"Yeah, me too." Shikamaru drawled lazily. "But it looks like we're not the only ones who seem to be enjoying the day." he chuckled and did a casual head nod towards a small clearing down the grass. 

At the small clearing, there was a couple having what appeared to be a romantic summer picnic. There was a woven basket and a small vase with a single flower in it that sat on top of a white and red checkered blanket. Over top of the two was shade that a beautiful cherry blossom tree provided them. 

"Ah, young love, huh?" Naruto felt all warm inside at the sight. 

Sasuke stiffened, and Shikamaru released a gruff and expecting laugh. 

"Naruto, don't you recognized them? Anyways, when you're finished up here, I've got a fresh stack of paperwork waiting for you."   
Shikamaru placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder shaking his head at the oblivion of the Hokage. 

"See you around Sasuke." And with that the smirking man made his way back the estates. 

Naruto looked back toward the couple, happy that the village was safe and the people in it were able to do things like picnics and dates. For some reason, it brought joy to his heart and gave him some personal reassurance. This was great, things were- 

"You idiot!" Sasuke's voice ripped through Naruto's positive train of thoughts.

Taken off-guard, 

"W-what?!" Naruto's mouth fell open. "Teme, what's wrong?" The Hokage frowned. 

"Look, that's what's wrong!" Sasuke pointed in the direction of the couple; who was now sharing a private kiss that seemed to be heating up. 

Naruto sucked at his teeth, tch, not understanding why Sasuke was mad with him for this. What did he or Sasuke have to do with them? 

Naruto squinted his eyes, finally taking note of the couples hair colors and clothes. Golden blonde and silky black hair intertwined to one another. His blue eyes widening as he finally recognized the Uchiha fan embroidered on the young girls red shirt and the Uzumaki symbol on a jacket that no doubt belonged to his son.

"Eh hehe," Naruto scratched his head nervously, small chuckles escaping before he became serious. 

“BORUTO!” Both Sasuke and Naruto called out in unison. 

Naruto hoped his son had enough sense to run in this moment. He could only imagine what could have transpired if instead this were Himawari who was found in this situation. 

In the distance that was now closing, Boruto had jumped to his feet with Sarada who looked now angry and confused— until she too saw the madman she called Papa and the Hokage who chased after him. Her heart skipped a beat, not expecting to see her dad, let alone while she was on a date.

“S-Sasuke-san!” Boruto stammered with streaks of red attacking cheeks. He took a few steps backwards nearly tripping over the vase with a single red tulip in it. 

Sasuke’s chakra was bubbling with rage he hadn’t felt in long time. The sharingan had fumed to life with Boruto as the sole target. What exactly was going on?! 

Seconds later, Naruto had arrived at Sasuke’s side, terrified for his son. This was between master and pupil and he’s didn’t intend to get involved, but how could he not when he noticed the purple flames that began to illuminate around Sasuke’s body. Sure, Boruto got caught kissing Sarada, but this seemed a bit much to Naruto. 

“Ah, Teme, calm down, you know!” Naruto interjected. 

“You stay out of this, Naruto. This is your fault.” Sasuke tightened his fist, not bothering to look at his worried best friend. 

“My fault?!” Naruto whined childishly. 

“Precisely.” He gritted in response.

“That’s just ridiculous, ya know.” 

Boruto gulped as they two men began to bicker, while his brain thought of quick escape routes. Boruto could easily pick up Sarada and dash in the opposite direction while they were distracted, but he had a feeling his date wouldn’t like that very much. That wasn’t manly at all. Boruto sighed, sticking his chest out bravely. He could hear Sarada whisper ‘you idiot’ angrily and panicked behind him, but he was no coward. She knew his ninja way already. 

Seeming to grab his sensei’s attention, Boruto prepared for what probably would be the worst punch of his life. He could imagine the sick sound of his bones breaking under a father’s wrath. Sasuke stepped forward with full intent on harming the the touchy little Uzumaki. Just as his hand reached for Boruto’s shirt, Sarada stepped in front, eyes squeezed shut behind glasses and a cherry red face. 

“No, Papa!” She squealed. 

Sasuke instantly froze. He understood many things, but this was not one of them. How could his baby girl... his only child... be so infatuated with the dobe’s son— of all people! Sasuke frowned. 

“Uhn-uhh,” Sarada shook her head, still guarding her date. “You can’t hurt him, Papa. It was my... idea.” Sarada whispered the last part, but meant what she said. She would never forgive him if he hurt Boruto. 

Sasuke’s mouth dropped open and an uncharacteristic sound of surprise left his mouth. Naruto looked at the scene before him and beamed a half smile at the two teenagers who were scared shitless, but standing up for each other anyways. This was something Naruto understood quite well. 

Sasuke stood wordless for what felt like ages, looking at Sarada then to Boruto. He was truly trying his best to make it make sense. The dots just weren’t connecting. Naruto’s son... 

“Sasuke, we should get going, ya know.” 

Naruto couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice. He linked his arm through Sasuke’s and began to turn him around. As they walked toward the Hokage tower, Sasuke’s powers were deactivated and his mind still worked on the puzzle of Boruto and his precious daughter. 

“What now?” Sasuke asked, truly dazed with his head hanging forward. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure Sakura-chan has been waiting to see you.” 

“Sakura...” 

“Yeah, buddy. She’s probably at home.” Naruto was getting maybe too much enjoyment out his dumbfounded friend at the moment. 

Sasuke look behind his shoulder one final time. Even though he hoped otherwise, Sarada and Boruto had seemed to forgot the little incident and restarted their date. The vase had been picked back up and food was placed out on the blanket. The tulip from the vase was now being place Sarada’s silky black hair by none other than Boruto. 

Sasuke’s shoulders sank as Naruto ushered him in the direction towards his home. He didn’t understand this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first day of 2020 !!


End file.
